Super Sentai Compilation
is a special episode of Mirai Sentai Timeranger which aired after the finale. It features the Timerangers travelling back in time in their TimeJets and taking a look at the Super Sentai teams that came before them, featuring clips from past Super Sentai seasons. The team that comes after them is also briefly seen at the end of the special. Synopsis The Timeranger travel back to witness the previous Sentai heroes while learning likewise of their successors. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 3, . Starting the following week, Timeranger would be replaced by Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *With a rating of 9.8%, this was the highest-rated episode of Timeranger, 2.7% above the series average. *Other than Tatsuya Asami's cameo in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and the Great Legend War of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, this is the only time the Timerangers and Gaorangers interact. The teams do not fight alongside each other and the Gaorangers do not appear untransformed. However, the two teams do converse, with the five Gaoranger actors (Noboru Kaneko, Kei Horie, Takeru Shibaki, Kazuyoshi Sakai, & Mio Takeuchi) voicing their costumed counterparts. **This is the first time Sentai heroes from the next Sentai appear in the final episode of the previous. A new tradition with something similar would begin four years later. **A similar scenario to this episode, where the heroes of the next series would appear transformed with speaking roles prior to their series, would start with another tradition nine years later. *While clips of every single Sentai opening from Gorenger to Gaoranger is used, the only non-''Timeranger'' song used that is not an opening was Bio Robo No Uta when the team visited Bioman in 1984. *This episode is also the last appearance of any members of the Timerangers. **Shuhei Izumi (Domon) would appear in episode 39 of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger ''as Teppei Sakaki, one of Shurikenger's human forms, and make a cameo appearance in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's 40th episode. **Masahiro Kuranuki (Sion) would appear in episode 26 of Ressha Sentai ToQger as Coin Shadow. **Final Sentai appearance of Masaru Nagai (Tatsuya Asami), Mika Katsumura (Yuri), and Yuji Kido (Ayase). *A preview for the succeeding season, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, as well as a preview for the first episode is shown at the end of the special. *This episode included with Shout! Factory's Timeranger DVD set on July 31st, 2018, is the first North American DVD release featuring pre-''Zyuranger'' teams, coming three months before Shout's Jetman release September 25th the same year (not counting the appearances in Super Megaforce). *Though this episode is a special celebrating 25 Super Sentai teams, there is a plot hole in this episode. The Time Jets are seen going as far as 1,025 years into the past when it was stated only two episodes earlier that they can only travel exactly 1,000 into the past. Errors *When the Gorengers use the Gorenger Storm, the finisher ends with the explosion for the Goggle Golden Spear from Goggle V instead of hitting any particular Masked Monster. *The stock footage for the "Full Power Power Bazooka" from Changeman is used against Gabu, the first Space Beast; when they don't gain the full power of their finisher until the battle with the upgraded Queen Ahames. DVD releases *''Super Sentai Big Gathering'' is included in Mirai Sentai Timeranger Volume 5, in addition to episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/time.html *The complete Timeranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on July 31, 2018. References Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts